Mundo Jurasico -El Preludio
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Tras derrotar a su nemesis declarado; Ash Ketchum se ha alzado como el campeón de la liga Kalos. Ahora con su sueño cumplido, tiene el plus de una hermosa novia, adorados amigos así como sus agradecidos pokemons, sin embargo; alguien del pasado de Ash, aparecerá ante nuestro héroe con una propuesta a la cual no podrá negarse: Viajar a una isla, donde deberá enterrar su pasado.


**Crossover: Jurasick World –Preludio**

.

.

 _ **By Sato Vampire.**_

.

.

 _Hola de Nuevo queridos lectores y seguidores. Si después de este año, que termino. Mi enfoque personal para los fics y escritos no consiguió un club fans, entonces todo habrá sido en vano. Naaa…que va. Dudo que aun sin tener fanboys o fangirls deje de escribir fics, A pesar de que el futuro promete trabajo esclavizante o devoción académica dependiendo donde termine. Intentare seguir adelante aun si tenga que actualizar una vez al año. Seguiré haciéndolo hasta que mi pasado sea aplastado por el peso de mi futuro, o hasta que me aburra de hacerlo._

 _Bien, antes que nada quisiera compartir con ustedes la siguiente premisa. Son libres de leerla, de lo contrario pueden desplazarse a las notas de autor o directamente al inicio del fic. Pero si quieres acompañarme te lo agradeceré enormemente._

 _Este crossover como podría considerarse, no es exactamente una idea novedosa, de hecho el concepto original está inspirado en una de las miles de fantasías que colmaron mi infancia y fueron llenando de alegría y ánimo durante aquellos años de amargura personal. De aquellas tantas historias que ya empiezo a olvidar y que podrían ser estupendos argumentos para fanfics, que podrían resultar tan llamativos como Ashes to Ashes, In the Last Moment, o Vampire Romance; tres de los fics mas está en particular fue grandiosa pues la saga de JP marco mi infancia al ser los dinosaurios las criaturas que siempre me fascinaron, a pesar de lo desubicado que ando hoy día. (Anime, videojuegos, supersoldados, armaduras y lolis, no olvidemos las lolis)._

 _Así que en cierto sentido, van a leer una de esas fantasías de infancia materializada en el siguiente fanfiction, claro que…con ciertas modificaciones realmente notables. En parte a la actualización de ciertos conceptos. Puesto que la última instancia recolectaba personajes, desafíos y situaciones que correspondan a la saga de Pokemon; Original Series. Entremezclado con los conceptos de las dos primeras películas de Jurassick Park, esto quizá se vea reflejado en ciertas tendencias como los shippings. Aclarando de una vez, que en ese entonces no tenía un shipping definido y que en todo caso, no era dirigido al pokeshipping (Que me maldigan los seguidores del mismo, pero nunca me simpatizo la pelos de zanahoria)._

 _La principal muestra de esta idea vuelta fic, podrá apreciarse en estos primeros episodios, aunque…el resto de la trama la definiré una vez vea la película de Jurassick World. Siendo honesto quizá me muero de ganas por verla pero…no me siento tan motivado como para implicarme en la rutina de verla porque si, es un mal habito que eh cogido y que ciento en serio la necesidad de quitármelo, así como la negación a ver muchas otras cosas, (en serio que no entiendo que me sucede con eso). Puede ser esto, la razón por la que los giros de la trama sean demasiado estrepitosos pero eso lo definirán ustedes._

 _Finalmente quizá este fic sea una buena idea o…puede que sea un proyecto fallido destinado al fracaso…no estoy seguro, solo…siento que es un oportunidad para aprovecharla en todo sentido. Cerrar círculos, terminar con el pasado, realizar un propósito pendiente de hace años. Cualquiera de esas sería una respuesta. Los que lo entiendan bienvenidos, los que no…quizá no son tan viejos como yo. Ya lo entenderán al pasar los años._

.

.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _Este es un crossover entre dos grandes franquicias a mi parecer. Las dos marcaron mi infancia y aún siguen influyendo en mi vida, al menos…en lo que se refiere a fascinarme; Pokemon y Jurasic Park. Sin embargo la siguiente historia ha sufrido cientos de modificaciones partiendo de la idea original, acoplándose a los estándares actuales en referencia a ambas franquicias. Siendo por el lado de Pokemon basándose en la actual saga XY mientras que JP se fundamentaría en la más reciente entrega fílmica._

 _Además de la presencia por así decirlo, de personajes de ambos universos o metaversos, conviviendo o coexistiendo, eh adicionado a dos personajes de uno de los mangas/animes más representativos de cierto anime muy popular en aquellos tiempos a la par de pokemon, principalmente como fidelidad a la idea original. Los reconocerán al momento de mencionarlos, más si los que leen esto, tiene ya unos años encima._

 _Finalmente, en seguimiento de aquella idea refinada con las actualizaciones. Se observara una tendencia distinta en el actuar de ciertos personajes así como un cambio de mentalidad con el fin de estar a la altura de la historia que quiero contarles. Nuevamente, será reconocible apenas lo lean._

 _Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente aclaración por el momento. Pasen pues al fic, lean y disfruten…los veré al final de esta entrega._

.

.

.

 **Jurasic World. –Preludio–**

.

.

 _ **Escrito por Satoshi Vampire**_

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:** _Finalmente la victoria._

.

.

La ardua batalla estaba al fin al borde de definirse de una vez por todas. Pocas veces en la historia del consejo de la liga pokemon se habían presenciado batallas realmente desafiantes y extremadamente épicas como la que se estaba observando ahora mismo, en la etapa final de la liga pokemon que se había realzado en Kalos y que ahora mismo estaba a un último desafío de concluir con la victoria del nuevo campeón en potencia. Esta competición había sido realmente sorpresivo y lleno de resultados inesperados y ciertamente increíbles. Sus batallas fueron una muestra del gran esfuerzo llevado cabo por sus integrantes quienes casi estaban a punto de equivaler a las contiendas de la antigüedad, donde incluso se dejaba la vida en la arena.

Batallas como las de antaño eran una rareza en la actualidad y más una librada en una final de liga. Pues eso era lo que se estaba llevando a cabo aquí mismo en Kalos. Una auténtica batalla a muerte por coronar al nuevo campeón de la liga pokemon y el reconocimiento del consejo y el alto mando del ganador como un maestro pokemon.

Ese había sido el ideal de Ash Ketchum desde que tenía uso de razón. Esa había sido la razón que lo había arrastrado a una auténtica odisea de varios años alrededor de diferentes regiones con el fin de obtener este título, misma razón que le llevo de un lado a otro batallando duro para llegar a campeonato y aún más para obtener la victoria definitiva, misma que hasta ahora no había conseguido. Sin embargo, si algo podía aprender de aquellos intentos fallidos fue a reconocer sus capacidades, destrezas y puntos débiles, encontrar formas eficaces de reforzarlas así como de ocultar o cubrirles. Tarea que le llevo todos estos años completar y que en cierto modo había sido similar a aprender el arte de la guerra, el cual cubría casi las mismas lecciones, sobre todo la regla de oro:

 _Conoce a tu enemigo…conócete a ti mismo y obtendrás la victoria en cada batalla, si no conoces a tu enemigo pero te conoces a ti mismo…perderás una batalla y ganaras otra. Si no conoces a tu enemigo y no te conoces a ti mismo…correrás peligro en cada batalla._

Le tomo años a Ash entender esto, así como reconocer que si quería llegar a algún lado en la vida…debía de desechar ciertas tendencias que se estaban volviendo un lastre. La inmadurez propia de la infancia fue la primera de su lista y si bien no la suprimió de la noche a la mañana si pudo templar el espíritu para poder enfrentar la victoria y la derrota sin inmutarse al punto de ser confiado o depresivo en respectivos casos.

Forjarse la mentalidad del estratega y el coraje del guerrero fueron las herramientas necesarias para dirigir a sus grandes amigos, sus pokemons a la cima del mundo de cierta forma. Ahora mismo, era donde se encontraba. En la final de la liga Kalos…siendo uno de los dos finalistas que se levantaría con el trofeo en sus manos. Ash Ketchum había batallado sin cuartel para ingresar a la liga Kalos y competir en ella. Y estaba dispuesto a no ceder nada hasta llegar al final.

Sin embargo, el desafío final había sido hasta cierto punto imprevisto. El oponente que Ash Denia de derrotar para alzarse con la victoria en Kalos…no era otro que su némesis de sinnoh, aquel quien lo derroto y arrebato el triunfo aun después de haber superado a su proclamado rival hasta entonces; Paul S. Así era…se trataba de su némesis; Tobías.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su batalla en Sinnoh, quizás dos años…puede que tres. Que importaba. Ash se había superado a si mismo desde entonces, seguro que Tobías también, pero si de algo estaba seguro…es que el Ash contra el que se enfrentaba ahora no era el mismo que entonces…era mucho mejor. Además, Ash se había impuesto ir a Kalos por la victoria, la presencia de Tobías no le impediría conseguirla. Esta era su oportunidad de ganar…su oportunidad de vengarse.

.

.

.

.

Como se había dicho al principio; pocas veces se apreciaban batallas de un nivel épico en conferencias de liga pokemon, menos aún en una final. Ciertamente esta era una para la historia. Una ocasión especial, que mejor forma de hacer una final especial y épica que ofreciendo una variante de duplicar el máximo de pokemons a luchar.

Una ofensa a la integridad de los pokemons…no lo creo, sería un duelo de estrategia como cualquier otro, solo que ofrecía el doble de contendientes. De esta forma…tanto Ash como Tobías pudieron convocar a su mando…a un total de doce pokemons para llevar a cabo esta batalla. Dirigir doce pokemons podía ser agotador pero para Ash tanto como Tobías, una cosa era clara…sin importar el número, conseguirían esa victoria…a cualquier costo. Para Ash...Si había llegado hasta aquí, llegaría al final

Fue así como había transcurrido la batalla en casi su totalidad, ofreciendo pausas después de cada cuatro encuentros, del mismo modo que descansos para que cada entrenador reorganizara su estrategia con el fin de sacar ventaja. Para hacer la partida más dinámica, se alternaba entre el terreno de batalla, el cual en cada momento ofrecería ventajas o desafíos a los nuevos, mismos que fueron tomados o desperdiciados por los contrincantes y sus seguidores pokemons y que habían influenciado en la situación que ahora estaban presenciado.

.

.

.

.

Ash Ketchum nunca pensó en tener que manejar con tanto estrés como ahora mismo. La batalla estaba pronta a ser concluida, tanto a él como a Tobías les quedaba un solo pokemon, nada más nada menos. Aun así, Ash nunca estuvo más orgulloso de su equipo estrella que ahora mismo, sobre todo por la dinámica y versatilidad con las cuales él mismo forjo bajo su mando. Si bien había conseguido armar un buen equipo aquí, en Kalos; él decidió reunir a lo mejor de los mejor dentro de gran "familia". Así pues…reunió a los pokemons más fuertes, poderosos y adecuados que había capturado durante todos sus viajes y los preparo para este campeonato. Así fue como este equipo de doce pokemons estaban conformados por algunos de sus veteranos más destacados, como su Charizard, principal contendiente y un veterano que había seguido a Ash desde que era un Charmander; si bien fue un rebelde en sus inicios, Ash termino ganando su respeto y confianza, sumado al entrenamiento que su amiga Lisa proporciono, hicieron de este pokemon de tipo fuego, quizá el mejor elemento en su equipo, el mismo encabezaría a su equipo de elite. Sin embargo no sería quizá el más poderoso de todos.

Junto a Charizard, Pidgeot era el pokemon volador del grupo y segundo elemento traído de Kanto, mismo que había sido entrenado por Ash desde que era un Pidgeoto y que a pesar de tener cierto grado de libertad, seguía siendo leal a su entrenador, la prueba fidedigna; ahora mismo le busco para unirse a su cruzada. Era un pokemon de alto nivel, sin embargo no se podía comparar de igual forma a otros pokemons dentro de sus filas. De Jotho, el profesor Elm le había enviado al que sería uno de sus aliados más poderosos y más leales. Tyranitar, que en sus días de Larvitar había sido criado por Ash y sus amigos, siendo este primero; quien le ayudo a recuperar su confianza en los humanos y que además le ayudo a volver con su madre. Ahora que había evolucionado y se había desarrollado, estaba listo para ayudar a Ash en su lucha por la victoria…el gran poder que los de su casta poseían, serian una gran ayuda, Tyranitar sería su tanque de guerra.

Igualmente de Jotho, más precisamente de Alto Mare, Latias, había hecho el viaje por cuenta propia siguiendo el aura de Ash, y habiendo pulido sus habilidades psíquicas, le había pedido personalmente a Ash, unirse a su equipo con el fin de ayudarle a ganar. Petición que le hizo directamente a través de su psique. Un legendario en el equipo; Ash pediría un ciento de copias de la cara de Tobías en el momento que vio a Latias confrontar a su propio Latios…y ganarle.

Además de estos dos fuertes elementos, otro contrincante de Jotho acudiría en ayuda de Ash; Su propio Totodaile quien ahora era un Feraligator, si bien no tenía mucho tiempo de haber evolucionado, ya poseía lo necesario para batallar en esta contienda. Esto había sido solo el principio. De Hoen, Ash había conocido y capturado a Lucario; un pokemon tipo peleador/acero cuyas habilidades psíquicas igualarían su capacidad defensiva como ofensiva, adicionando su velocidad a las ventajas del equipo. En complemento, la ayuda de otro de sus combatientes agiles y veloces; Sceptaile que de forma similar a Lucario, combinaría habilidades tipo lucha y hierva.

De Sinnoh y ciertamente ansiosos de ajustar cuentas con Tobias con la misma ansia que Ash; Infernape, que si bien había superado sus paradigmas tras hacer frente a Paul en ese entonces, que mejor oportunidad para demostrarle a su entrenador, su valía; que enfrentando al mismo némesis.

Finalmente de aquí mismo de Kalos había descubierto el arma definitiva con la que acabaría con Tobías. El secreto de la mega-evolución. Eso y los últimos integrantes de su equipo estrella; Garchop, quien fue asistido por Ash en una crisis orquestada por el team Rocket en Luminaria. En agradecimiento, tanto el como Froagie fueron otorgados por el profesor Sycamory para unirse al equipo de Ash, como sus iniciales en la región de Kalos. Garchop y posteriormente Greninja serían dos de los últimos contrincantes a luchar en esta batalla. Y finalmente, la última adición al equipo. Goomy, la tierna y simpática gelatina pokemon, bueno en realidad era una pokemon Dragón, pero Ash le cogió cierto afecto por el hecho de ser tan…húmeda…bueno más bien gelatinoso. Quizá a simple vista Gommy no parecía la gran cosa, pero ella fue el claro ejemplo de que Ash reconocía la valía de un pokemon sin importar su humilde inicio. Después de todo…el venia de un inicio humilde.

Aquella confianza de Ash para sus pokemons, aquella dedicación y cierta disciplina y devoción a sus compañeros de justa, hicieron que estos le ofrecieran su completa lealtad, confianza y fidelidad, pues Ash les trataba como iguales; eran su familia y juntos superarían el desafío. Ese fue el caso de prácticamente todo este equipo estrella. Y Goomy, el claro ejemplo. Ahora ella había evolucionado hasta llegar convertirse en una grandiosa Goodra, una pokemon dragón tan fuerte como Charizard y tan poderosa como Latias. Ella sería la última adición al equipo, pero no por ello dejaría de ser importante para Ash.

Así como grandes pokemons y ventajas estratégicas, Ash encontró en Kalos a grandes aliados no solo pokemons, como Hawlucha y Noibat, el cual le veía como a un padre, sino también buenos amigos de su misma especie. Más precisamente, nuevos amigos y una vieja amiga que le tomo algo de tiempo reconocer; se trataba de los hermanos Meyer y de Serena Yvonne, los primeros, habían conocido a Ash en el momento más oportuno, pues en medio de sus complicaciones Ash les había asistido desinteresadamente tal como su idealismo dictaba, así que en agradecimiento; se hicieron seguidores del mismo azabache en su mascarada por Kalos. Serena en cambio, persiguió a Ash por tres ciudades antes de encontrarlo y pedirle unirse a su equipo, prácticamente porque ella quería iniciar su propio viaje en compañía suya. Sin embargo esta excusa cayo cuando ella le confeso tener cierto interés amoroso por él, quizá al principio vacilo pues estaba más interesado en entrenar y batallar que simplemente tuvo que darse un tiempo para meditarlo.

El "sí" llego a los pocos días después de un evento hasta un punto casi trágico en el que Ash tuvo que salvarles de una presencia malvada a la cual encararían más de una vez. Quizá lo único bueno de aquellas situaciones, fue decidirse a tomar una oportunidad con Serena, descubriendo poco a poco esta experiencia que se llama; relación amorosa. Esto no fue una distracción del todo…gracias a Serena pudo descubrir que había algo más aparte de las batallas pokemon, si, estas habían sido importantes para conseguir sus objetivos, pero quizá…un incentivo más, aparte del título de campeón, sería un buen futuro; ganar el juego de la vida y con ello forjar un legado.

Serena le ofrecía esa posibilidad, quizá aún le faltaban muchas cosas que aprender pero por el momento esto que había visto le resultaba motivador y grandioso. Además de que en cierto punto…le permitió descubrir la respuesta a ciertos impulsos que hasta entonces desconocía. Como ¿Por qué su corazón latía como loco y porque percibía algo parecido a un revoloteo en su estómago? además de cierto hormigueo en su pelvis. Todas ellas, diferentes a las sensaciones acostumbradas y que relacionaba con la adrenalina puesta a prueba por la batalla.

Quizá aún no había explorado el vasto potencial de lo que puede hacerse en compañía de una novia, pero Serena le había prometido hacérselo saber esta misma noche, independientemente del resultado de la batalla que ahora libraba. Pese a la carga de emociones que ya tenía encima, Ash no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por el tipo de respuestas que Serena le ofrecería, ¿Tan hermética había sido, que excluyo a los hermanitos Meyer y al resto de sus pókemon? Bueno; Ash sentía que ese grado de compromiso ameritaba un pago similar, por lo que él estaría más que encantado, de ofrecerle a su novia la victoria compartida. Era mejor recibir un premio que una consolación y el joven azabache haría lo posible por ganar, le gustaba ganar, casi siempre ganaba así que ahora mismo…porque no ganar una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La batalla se encontraba ya en su duelo final como se había mencionado. Una épica y titánica lucha se había librado entre el equipo superestrella de Ash y el equipo de elite de Tobias. Este, al igual que Ash había convocado a un gran equipo, conformado por pokemons de un buen nivel, liderados por sus dos reconocibles legendarios. En sí, el equipo de Tobías no había variado mucho desde aquel que confronto en Sinnoh, si bien la mitad de ellos podrían ser predecibles, los otros seis nivelaría el juego a fin de contrarrestar a los pokemons de Ash.

Con pokemons de gran nivel y fuerza en cada bando, solo pudo hacer de cada contienda, un auténtico duelo por el honor, tanto del pokemons que luchaba como de su entrenador. Cada batalla ofreció diferentes modalidades y dinámicas, cada justa ganada o perdida fue un espectáculo de destreza por ambas partes, sin embargo el fin de cada contienda, terminaba dejando un caído en el campo, nivelando gradualmente el tablero hasta el punto en que casi teniendo una desventaja, frente el contrincante; en el penúltimo encuentro, el Darkrai de Tobías fue derrotado por nadie más que el Charizard de Ash, el pokemons veterano en el equipo del azabache sonrió con arrogancia como él podía hacerlo, burlándose en cara de Tobías de haber vencido a su pokemon insignia; Darkrai. Anteriormente Latios había sido despachado por Latias quien a pesar de no poder continuar con la contienda al siguiente duelo, se mostró animosa de haber contribuido en el declive de uno de los dos legendarios del contrincante.

Quizá Latias no hubiera podido derrotar a Darkrai consecutivamente, pero al menos facilito las cosas para que Charizard pudiera alzarse con la victoria, y pese a toda contradicción quien iba a pensar que los ataque de fuego y dragón fuesen a ser tan efectivos contra el tipo fantasma que quizá por ciertas circunstancias como el nivel y habilidad de Charizard (sin olvidar su megaevolucion) así como el poder demostrado por Latias fueron suficientes para que el arma especial de Tobías mordiese el polvo en una más de las contiendas de esta titánica batalla.

Puede que Charizard lograse la victoria y que Ash haya sacrificado a su único legendario en el intento de derrotar a los más fuertes de su enemigo, pero parecía ser que el mismo Tobías aun reservaba un As bajo la manga.

.

.

.

.

Ash había premeditado que quizá Tobías no guardaría su Darkrai para el final. Esta suposición fue confirmada cuando el marcador de la larga lista de convocados por su némesis mostraba que aún quedaba un puesto, curiosamente el azabache había apostado hasta su última ficha en este audaz movimiento de cartas. Quizá en un momento de vacilación, pensó que "habría sido justo haber recurrido a sus aliados más poderosos…cuando el objetivo de ir a una nueva región era la de capturar y adiestrar pokemons nativos de esta." Por otro lado se preguntó si haber seguido esa estrategia le hubiera permitido llegar hasta aquí. Quizás había sido un poco egoísta al haber privado al resto de su equipo local encargarse de esto, pero era ahora mismo cuando podía disculparse en parte con ellos, pues al menos los miembros más fuertes del mismo, quizá aquellos a quienes deposito una gran confianza…serían los adecuados para terminar con esto. Sonriendo Ash espero a que Tobías liberase a su último pokemon, sino su carta del triunfo, al menos si su último cartucho…Ash podía decir que estaba en las mismas condiciones…una ronda…no más…no menos.

Ash miro a Tobías de frente, aun desde aquellas plataformas móviles a cada lado de la arena; diseñadas específicamente para tener una perspectiva estratégica de la batalla, ambos rivales dirigieron sus pokeballs listos para terminar con esto. Atrás de la plataforma de Ash, en las "bancas" sus amigos y su novia aguardaban esperando el resultado de esta batalla. Siendo acompañados por Pikachu y el equipo de Ash quienes habían sido eventualmente derrotados. Ash no los había devuelto a sus unidades de contención, prefirió dejarles ver la que sería la victoria de todos ellos, así que de modo similar a jugadores de reserva en un equipo humano, los pokemons se encontraban descansando mientras observaban la batalla llegar a su ultimo duelo.

Finalmente, después de meditar por un momento, Tobías libero a su ultimo vengador; Salamance. Perfecto, lo seria si no fuese porque Charizard se encontraba tan débil como para mantener su estado mego. Ash no lo presiono, observo a su veterano de guerra…quizá su voluntad lo mantendría en la lucha prácticamente hasta la muerte, pero Ash no era de ese tipo de entrenadores, llamo a su pokemon, el mismo lo miro con seño agotado. Si…Charizard era un veterano, pero igualmente ya no era tan joven como antes. Ash tiro su carta. Retiraría a Charizard. Haber vencido a Darkrai y anteriormente al Arcanaite de Tobías había sido más que suficiente. El pokemon de fuego, ya de vuelta a su estado natural, descanso mientras se retiraba caminando pesadamente de vuelta a la banca. Para Ash quizá había sido un error pero su pokemon era más importante aún pese a la potencial derrota en caso de haberse equivocado. No importaba…era ahora cuando su última adición al equipo haría gala de su poder.

.

.

.

.

-Charizard no puede continuar…ahora solo queda un pokemon en el bando de Ash Ketchum. –tanto el réferi como el cronista habían dejado esto en claro. Ash tenía su turno de partir.

-Puede que hayas vencido a mis dos legendarios Ash, pero Salamance es tan fuerte como ellos o el resto de mi equipo. No pienses que te dejare las cosas fáciles. –Tobías declaro mientras la plataforma tomaba posición en la arena.

-Esperaba que fuese así Tobías. Porque tendré el mismo trato contigo y con Salamnce. –Ash prácticamente estaba amenazándolo mientras los controles en su plataforma lo colocaban sobre el campo.

-Adelante Ash mi Salmance tiene hambre. –Tobías resto importancia a su rival.

-Ya veremos quien saciar su hambre después. –Dijo mientras una tilde de malicia se figuró en su semblante al par que tomaba su última pokebola. –¡Yo te elijo…Goodra! –Ash lanzo la pokebola al ya más que devastado campo de roca.

.

.

Goodra se materializo para aterrizar con todo su peso en el suelo destrozado, quizá en apariencia uno de daría mucho valor a una pokemon gelatinosa y regordeta que además de todo tenía una piel de colores pastel y cuya expresión más allá de intimidar parecía incitar a la ternura o la burla dependiendo quien lo viera. Tobías fue quien eligió la segunda opinión, si bien no se rio por la sorpresa, si se confió afirmando que la victoria estaría en sus manos.

.

.

-Bien Ash, un pokemon dragón…aun así dudo que sea rival para mi Salamance.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero mejor demostremos el potencial de ambos en batalla.

-No llores cuando Salamance acabe con ese montón de gelatina. –dijo Tobías mientras ordenaba a su pokemon a levantar vuelo por sobre su enemigo. El mismo no podría volar. – ¡Vamos Salamance, prepárate a luchar!

-¡Goodra…adelante! ¡Tengo fe en ti! ¡Todos la tenemos! ¡Lucha hasta el final! –Ash dirigió a su aliada en la arena. Él nunca desprecio a un pokmeon por su aspecto o condición mucho menos por su género. Las hembras eran tan habilites como los machos, Latías había sido la muestra en esta contienda, y si bien decidió dejar a Goodra hasta el final, tenía sentido puesto que ella al ser nativa de Kalos…seria perfecta para finalizar esta contienda. Él confió en Goodra tanto como en todos sus pokemons y estos lo sentían también. Cada uno de ellos dio su máximo esfuerzo, aun Charizard preferiría morir antes de perder, por esta razón Ash lo retiro, puede que haya sido orgulloso para admitirlo pero cierto es que quizá habría sido peor si luchase contra Salamance. Ahora sería tarea de Goodra darles la victoria. Ash lo sabía y por ello puso su confianza en ella.

-Ahhhh –Goodra rugió con fuerza, aun su mirada inocentona denotaba determinación a ganar. Ella haría sentir a Ash orgulloso de ella y del mismo modo con todos sus hermanos de batalla. Ella daría su máximo esfuerzo.

.

.

.

.

-¡El ultimo duelo de esta batalla! ¡Salmance vs Goodra! ¡Comiencen! El réferi dio inicio al duelo mientras se alejaba de la arena en su propia plataforma levitante. De no haber sido por esta, seguramente el fuego cruzado lo habría alcanzado hace mucho rato.

-¡Salamance usa furia dragón! –Tobías ordeno, el pokemon acumulo su poder en una poderosa esfera de energía en su hocico, aprovechando la ventaja de que la pokemon regordeta no podía volar.

-¡Goodra usa "tu impulso especial"! –Ash no ordeno una técnica, sino una estrategia personalmente diseñada para ciertos pokemons de su equipo, esta sería la primera vez que lo demostraría. A continuación Goodra cargo un hiperayo y en menos de lo esperado, lo descargo contra el suelo a sus pies. El destello y posterior explosión combinada tomaron por sorpresa a todos los presentes incluso Salamance y Tobías.

-¿Qué demonios? –Tobías observo impactado la bola de polvo y humo que se levantó posterior a dicho ataque auto infligido, ¿Acaso Ash estaba loco? Por suerte no lo estaba y la sorpresa que conllevo esto, hizo bajar la guardia a Salamance. Grave error.

.

.

La nube de escombros fue tajada en limpio cuando un haz de luz expulso a Goodra a toda velocidad rumbo al pokemon enemigo, la velocidad de la misma sumado al factor sorpresa hicieron a Salamance y Tobías lentos para reaccionar.

.

.

-De Charizard…movimiento sísmico. –La técnica en realidad no era un movimiento sísmico pero eso importo poco cuando Goodra impacto de lleno contra Salamance mientras ella se apresaba a muerte contra el pokemons volador, casi de inmediato, usando la inercia del golpe y su masa adicional hicieron dar vueltas sobre su eje mientras Salmance era llevado a fuerzas G demasiado precipitadas. Este giro descendente supliría la función del susodicho movimiento sísmico, cierto fue que Salamance había cancelado la furia dragón por lo que no pudo responder efectivamente contra Goodra.

-¡Salamnce! –Tobías reacción lo más rápido que pudo. – ¡Rápido usa tus alas! ¡Toma el control de vuelo, deshazte de ella! –Ordeno. El pokemon abrió sus alas con dificultad pero Goodra no dejaría que tomase ventaja.

-¡Goodra hazlo sufrir! ¡De Feraligator…usa mega mordisco! –Ash ordeno mientras demandaba con su brazo emulando la fuerza del mordisco. Goodra obedeció clavando sus fauces contra el cuello alargado de Salamance. El pokemon fue atrapado con un cierre en su garganta que casi le arrebata el aliento, lo que dificulto la coordinación de sus alas, Goodra aprovecharía esto para apresar la base de estas con sus propias garras y dirigir su peso sobre Salamance, apenas terminase el giro a pocos metros de tierra.

-Salamance usa mega puño. –Tobías demando claramente enfurecido, sin embargo la orden llego tarde y Salamance impactaría el suelo del campo de batalla con la masa de Goodra sobre su lomo y la fuerza de impacto sumada por la inercia de tan extremo giro. La caída produjo un impacto de lleno, a tal grado que incluso ocasiono un pequeño temblor, casi parecido al que produjo Tyranitar en su momento remeció el estadio. A estas alturas la arena estaba destruida y la misma estructura del estadio había sido comprometida. Una nube de polvo y tierra salió despedida para caer en forma de lluvia de tierra no muy lejos de donde fue expulsada.

.

.

La acción anterior había tomado por sorpresa a todos los presentes excepto por Ash y sus amigos así como sus pokemons, quienes admiraban el poder de Goodra manifestado en esta contienda. Serena y los hermanos Meyer aunque conocedores de la imaginativa estrategia de Ash, debían confesar que estaban impresionados. Ash por su parte sabía que sus pokemons podían ser capaces de grandes acciones y de hecho creía firmemente que cualquier pokemon sería capaz de tales acciones siempre y cuando se le diera el apoyo y confianza necesarios. Ash estaba orgulloso de sus pokemons y con cierto derecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cuando el caos se asentó en el campo de batalla, Salamance emergió de un salto aterrizando sobre el campo de tierra y rocas, estando claramente lesionado, fue confirmación suficiente el intento de batir sus alas para luego reprimir el gruñido de dolor al descubrirse como inutilizadas.

.

.

-Maldición...sus alas…no puede volar… –Tobías se mordió los labios en frustración. Esto no fue dejado pasar de lado por Ash quien espero a por Goodra. En efecto, Goodra emergió en una forma de locomoción muy poco esperada, dando vueltas sobre su lomo como si fuese un Miltank, su regordete cuerpo gelatinoso respondió mejor a la caída que el de Salamance además claro de haberse prestado de este, para amortiguar la caída. Goodra rompió su "rodada" para erguirse frente a su enemigo. Ella estaba lesionada pero en mejores condiciones que Salamance.

-Creo que ahora si esta emparejada esta lucha Tobías. –Ash se permitió un gesto de prepotencia, su actitud y porte parecían a punto de quebrarse debido al sudor y los temblores acumulados por tanto estrés. El campeón de Sinnoh observo esto, no es que él se encontrase en mejores condiciones…esta batalla había sido tan ardua, tanto para entrenadores como para sus pokemons. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que ganaría sobre Ash Ketchum, Salamance era duro como el acero.

-Ya veremos quien se ríe al último Ash. ¡Salamance! ¡Usa aliento de dragón! –Ordeno a su pokemon. El mismo encrespo sus fauces mientras comenzaba a acumular energía solo para momentos después, cancelar el ataque mientras quebraba su rugido en lamento de dolor. –¿Pero qué? Tobías no lo podía creer, que había pasado. Entonces observo el cuello de Salamance. – ¡Esa maldita! –Murmuro en rabia, Goodra había lacerado el cuello de Salamance y con ello disminuido la capacidad ofensiva del pokemons al usar sus fauces para realizar varios de sus ataques.

-Goodra hiperayo. –Ash ordeno. Goodra cargo un hiperayo a gran potencia el cual descargo en línea frente a Salamance. La subsecuente explosión fue impresionante aunque fuera de utilidad al no haber impactado de lleno sobre su oponente. Ash noto esto pero por primera vez en este duelo se encontró con la guardia baja. – ¡Goodra! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –Parecía ser que Goodra había flaqueado, la respuesta; una lesión en su costado, cortesía de las garras de Salamance, ella apenas lo había notado. Tobías vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho.

-¡Ahora Salamance! ¡Envestida, seguida por mordisco! –Tobías demando casi de forma frenética. El pokemon volador aún tenía sus extremidades terrestres, así que de un salto desesperado por sobre los escombros apareció por encima de esa nube de polvo, producto de la explosión fallida de Goodra, Ash no permitiría que Tobías tome la delantera…nunca más.

-¡Goodra contrataca! De Lucario…mega puño. –A la orden, Goodra cargo contra Salamance y su puño derecho encrespo la técnica solicitada. Misma que descargo con furia justiciera. Sin embargo; el poder fue desperdiciado al momento en que las fauces de dragón de Salamance apresaron su puño derecho. Este era el momento esperado por Salamance y Tobías, Salamance era notablemente más grande que Goodra. Ella no se dejó intimidar y pese al dolor, producto del mordisco de Salamance ella comenzó a sujetar la quijada del pokemon con intenciones de abrirlas para liberarse. –Goodra usa tu defensa. –Ash ordeno. Goodra rugió en dolor mientras las fauces de Salamance apresaban su puño, sin embargo; este no podía hacer más pese a lo débil de su cuello, de lo contrario podría jalar a Goodra para derribarla y acabar con ella. – ¡Vamos Goodra usa tus defensas! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Vamos! –Ash solicito, quizá él no sentía el dolor físico de sus pokemons, pero por alguna razón…parecía como si compartiese el dolor mental que ellos experimentaban. A lo largo de la batalla lo había demostrado más de una vez.

-¡Salamance ya la tienes…ahora…! ¡Devuélvele diez veces tu dolor! –Tobías expreso casi en rotundo éxtasis por la delantera próxima a su alcance.

-¡Goodra! ¡No te dejes vencer! –Ash grito con fuerza a su pokemon, no porque estuviese demandando más de ella, sino porque intentaba animarla a luchar, a recordar el esfuerzo que todos habían realizado para llegar hasta aquí.

.

.

Finalmente Goodra agarro la quijada con fuerza y entonces usando sus peculiares "orejas" comenzó a descargar golpes de marro sobre la cara de Salamance. La peculiar defensa a la que Ash se refería era esa misma. Quizá no lo parecía pero aquellos apéndices golpeaban con la fuerza de auténticos puños, los ojos de Salamance no resistirían mucho no importa que tan duros sean sus parpados de acero.

.

.

-¡No te dejes amedrantar por esa absurda defensa, destroza su brazo de ser necesario! –Tobías demando con furia en sus palabras, hasta cierto punto la batalla se había reducido a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cuyo límite…estaba rozando las tolerables, respecto al bienestar de los pokemons…por irónico que esto sonaba.

-No le des tregua Goodra usa mega puño una vez más. –Ash ordeno, Goodra rugió con fuerza y un mega puño descargado contra del costado derecho de Salamance casi lo llevo al noqueo, Goodra golpeo una vez más…estaba realmente furiosa…a pesar de las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos esmeralda. Un segundo mega puño un tercero y un cuarto fue necesario antes de que Salamance soltase el brazo de Goodra.

-¡AAAHHH! –Goodra rugió en furia mientras Salamance intentaba recuperar la noción de donde estaba.

-Goodra empújalo lejos de ti. –Ash ordeno. Goodra se escabullo bajo la guardia de Salamance mientras ella cargaba sobre su pecho por arriba de sus brazos, debido a su postura a cuatro partas, ahora Goodra estaba en desventaja, mientras sus zarpas perdían la piel de Goodra la cual solo arañaron con fuerza, denotando el riesgo. Goodra rugió con fuerza mientras levantaba a Salamance fuera de su alcance y lejos de ella, esto a pesar de tener un brazo lesionado. Tobías, que estaba impactado, comenzaba a perder la compostura ante la sorpresa, misma que no dejaba de capturar a la audiencia y quienes se sorprendían de esta batalla, reducida a lucha de gladiadores. Serena y los hermanos Meyer apoyaban con todo su afán a Goodra, a pesar de lo antes visto. Ash gano fuerza y casi en un rugido de furia ordeno a Goodra acabar con su oponente…acabar con Tobías.

-¡Salamance! ¡...Vas a dejar que esa ridícula pokemon obesa te ponga en vergüenza! ¿Es que acaso eres un inútil? –Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos. Tanto de entrenadores, como del réferi, quien realmente no sabía en qué momento marcar alto a la pelea, pues pocas veces los pokemons habían luchado con tanta fiereza como hoy.

-Acabemos con esto. Goodra arrójalo con todas tus fuerzas... ¡Hacia el muro! –Ash encrespo sus brazos antes de descargar un golpe vacío con ambos, emulando una cruz. –De Tyranitar. ¡Tumba de roca! –Grito enardecidamente mientras Goodra rugió con fuerza al par que ganaba velocidad para posteriormente, impactar de lleno sobre una de las formaciones rocosas más grandes y voluminosas. La fuerza del impacto termino por partirlas en varios peñascos más pequeños que cayeron sobre la arena. Sin embargo, Salamance no dejaría el campo tan fácilmente. Pues en un arranque de furia lanzo todas las rocas mientras Goodra saltaba, alejándose de su alcance por varios metros.

-¡Ahora! ¡Destrípala con mega-mordisco! –Tobías ordeno furioso. Casi a punto de entrar en un frenesí salvaje.

-¡Evádelo! ¡De Pidgeoto…! ¡Usa tormenta de arena! –Ash levanto sus brazos emulando una orden de levantarse. Goodra disparo un hiperrayo de bajo poderío contra la tierra suelta del piso En consecuencia, una cortina de arena atrapo de lleno a Salamance. El pokemon lagarto lucho contra la tierra en sus ojos y fosas nasales, mientras su boca intentaba expulsar la tierra engullida. –¡De Garchop…! ¡Envestida! –Ash piso al frente. Goodra tacleo a Salamance desde un costado, haciéndole romper su guardia. – ¡De Greninja…! ¡Golpes furia! –Quizá la técnica no era adecuada para un pokemon como Goodra, pero lo que carecía en velocidad, lo compensaba en poder; de esa forma…sería una técnica hasta cierto punto, efectiva al ser cada golpe furia lento pero con una fracción del poder de un mega-puño. Los resultados fueron claros mientras uno a uno los golpes amartillaban sobre Salamance.

-¡Reacciona imbécil! ¡Usa empujón! –A la orden de Tobías, Salmance empujo a Goodra mientras se impulsaba sobre sus patas delanteras para caer sobre ella.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Goodra, detenlo! –Asombrosamente la fuerza del planchón fue frenada cuando Goodra detuvo la caída de Salamance, la fuerza amortiguada hasta el suelo perdiendo efecto, Goodra había usado el costado de su cuerpo y su brazo sano para aminorar el golpe. Salamance se vio a sí mismo en problemas. –¡Ahora…Goodra remátalo! –Demando Ash latigueando su brazo izquierdo hasta el punto de casi dislocarlo. –¡De Sceptaile…! ¡Cola de hierro! –Goodra rugió, empujo a Salamance, haciéndose espacio y en menos de lo esperado, su cola brillo en luz blanquecí mientras giraba violentamente para descargar un golpe ascendente, el cual dio de lleno sobre Salamance que fue catapultado contra el muro de la arena. –¡Ahora…de Latias…! ¡Furia dragón! –Ash contrajo sus músculos en un poderoso puño que descargo en un golpe directo. Al mismo tiempo Goodra concentro la esfera en sus fauces para luego dispararla con gran poderío.

-¡Salamance! ¡Usa aliento de dragón, no me importa que desgarres tu garganta! –Salamance obedeció. Dentro de su confusión rugió, estallando el aliento de dragón a tiempo para interceptar la esfera de energía, de la cual solo postergaba su impacto contra el objetivo.

-¡Goodra…esta va por todos nosotros…! ¡Usa hiperrayo a máxima potencia! –Goodra no espero más tiempo, dirigiendo todas sus fuerzas…cargo el hiperrayo y en un respiro, lo disparo con todo su poder. El rayo de luz, impacto sobre la fuerza dragón, la cual pese al aliento de dragón que la contenía…término recibiendo el doble empuje hacia Salamance. El pokemon lagarto tuvo que tomar un respiro y fue lo último que hizo antes de desvanecerse en la inminente explosión que no se contuvo dentro de la arena…el haz de energía corto sobre el muro y afortunadamente solo barrio con las escalinatas que se encontraban en esa dirección, subiendo por el estadio hasta cargarse la gran pantalla que se encontraba en la cima, la cual fue destruida conforme el hiperrayo la tajaba en dos.

.

.

El revuelo de este ataque final causo un pequeño caos mientras las personas que habían salvado el pellejo por poco se alejaban de la zona de impacto, del otro lado del estadio, los directivos y demás expertos que observaban desde la tribuna especial de los mismos, así como los VIPs en los palcos respectivos se encontraban tan impactados como nunca antes se les había visto, las tribunas habían quedado más que impactadas, aterradas por tal muestra de poder. Tanto Ash como Tobías y el réferi tuvieron que volver a los controles de sus plataformas móviles conforme la fuerza de la explosión amenazaba con envolverlos. En la arena o mejor dicho las gradas, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se echaron al piro mientras Charizard, Tyranitar, Garchop y el resto de pokemons les protegían y Latias recurría a una fuerza psíquica para protegerles del grueso de la explosión.

Cuando todo el caos acontecido hubo finalmente acabado, el polvo y la arenisca dieron paso al pobre de Salamance que había quedado impactado contra el muro, el pokemon aparentemente inmóvil…despertó para salir de ese agujero en la pared donde había sido incrustado. Tobías sonrió, Ash entrecerró la mirada y Goodra a pesar de estar agotada…se rehusó a romper contacto visual con su oponente. Salamance gruño…iba a terminar esto, sin embargo...solo lo hizo para caer sobre el suelo de la arena derrotado finalmente.

.

.

-¡Salamance…Levántate! –Tobías ordeno a su pokemon sin embargo este, por más que lo intento, cayo rendido al final. El réferi espero el tiempo razonable, sin embargo la falta de iniciativa de parte del pokemon definieron el resultado final.

-¡Salamance no puede continuar…! ¡Goodra es la ganadora! ¡La victoria es para Ash Kethum de Kanto! –El réferi levanto la bandera dando por finalizado el duelo. De más está decir el júbilo explosivo que se desato en todo el estadio tras haber presenciado tremenda batalla. Todos, desde los altos mandos y supervisores como el público espectador lanzaron un coro de júbilo y emoción desbordante. Por el lado de los amigos de Ash en las gradas, quienes habian surgido de entre los escombros gracias a los pokemons que les protegieron, no pudieron evitar celebrar la victoria final de Ash, no solo por haber triunfado al fin en una liga regional sino también haber derrotado a su némesis Tobías. La emoción y aspecto de Serena y los hermanos Meyer era parecida a si hubieran librado por poco una autentica tormenta de fuego y acero.

De igual modo a sus amigos humanos, los pokemons del azabache se encontraban ahora realmente animados, pues sus esfuerzos valieron la pena en el ideal que su entrenador perseguía. Goodra quien había estado expectante todo momento, no pudo evitar que la alegría le invadiese y comenzó a celebrar su victoria bailando de la forma tan característica de ella. Estaba contenta a pesar del dolo sufrido. Su entrenador estaría más que alegre con su triunfo y sus hermanos de batalla también.

Para Ash, este finalmente cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras lentamente se sentaba en el piso de su plataforma…el estrés liberado y toda la presión fuera de sus hombros, el azabache encontraba finalmente un respiro en todo esto. Pero además, se encontraba incrédulo. ¿Acaso…de verdad lo había conseguido…? ¿De verdad…había triunfado…? ¿Lo había logrado…? ¿No? ¡Si! Lo habían logrado. Él había llegado hasta aquí gracias a sus pokemons, porque no decir…lo habían logrado, era mucho mejor. Por un momento dejo su espíritu descansar y pudo darse el lujo de llorar un poco.

Finalmente todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Después de años de intentarlo y haber fracasado, lo habían conseguido habían ganado el campeonato. Se encargaría de agradecérselo en persona a todos sus pokemons empezando con su última adición a su equipo; Goodra. Y no solo a sus pokemons, sus amigos…todos quienes le habían apoyado y más precisamente quienes le habían seguido por todo Kalos, sus más recientes amigos a quienes podía considerar una familia. Era sin duda algo para celebrarlo en familia, porque no hacerlo con los hermanos Meyer y su querida novia Serena. Si mal no recordaba…mientras secaba sus lágrimas ¿Serena le daría un premio esta noche…? Eso ya era objeto de mucha curiosidad.

.

.

-¡Ash...! –La voz de Serena resonó en la mente del ahora campeón. En cuanto pudo reaccionar Ash se asomó por el borde de la plataforma, su mencionada novia se encontraba llamándole desde el suelo, para que este bajase de aquel ingenio mecánico y se uniera al festejo como debía. Ash entendió, de inmediato acciono los controles y la plataforma finalmente toco tierra, sin embargo; Ash aún no superaba su sorpresa, misma Serena así como los hermanos Meyer lo notaron.

-Ash… ¿Estas bien? –Serena llamo de nuevo. – ¿Porque lloraste? –Ella lo miro mientras este parecía limpiar las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Oye Ash…tranquilo hermano…es…esto es para celebrarlo. –Clemont, fiel seguidor y casi hermano de Ash había dicho lo cierto. Las victorias son para celebrar. Finalmente Ash se retiró las lágrimas y sonrió al momento de encararlos, estaba alegre, bueno quizá estas lagrimas eran de alegría y euforia más que de tristeza.

-Ash nisan… ¿No tienes por qué estas triste? ¡…Has ganado! ¿No es acaso lo que estabas buscando? –La pequeña Bonnie dijo esto mientras se acercaba a consolarlo.

-No es eso…Bonnie. Es que…aun me cuesta creerlo…pero…ahora solo…solo quiero estar…con ustedes… –Acto seguido Ash cargo a la pequeña en brazos y la abrazo con mucho cariño y emoción como si fuese su verdadera hermana. –Estoy más que feliz…estoy súper feliz. Vengan amigos…esto es por ustedes. –Ash sujeto a Bonnie en uno de sus brazos y abrazo a Serena con su mano libre, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba. –¡Vamos Clemont…! ¡Dame un abrazo hermano! –Clemont fue a por su hermana y de igual modo también le dio las felicidades a su amigo.

.

.

Ash estaba tan emocionado que apenas y podía contener su ansias…afortunadamente sus amigos no tendrían que recibir todo el júbilo de su amigo azabache. Enseguida los pokemons del ahora campeón llegaron para unirse a la celebración, Ash no pudo estar más agradecido con todos ellos. Y como había dicho en su momento, busco con insistencia a su última vengadora. Goodra, la cual fue recibida por su entrenador y amigos pokemon quienes le dieron espacio para que ella pudiese ver a su entrenador mientras los demás pokemons le daban de igual modo sus felicitaciones.

.

.

-¡Goodra! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que no me decepcionarías! Ninguno de ustedes lo haría. ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con todos ustedes! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –Ash había abrazado a su pokemon tipo dragón mientras ella le correspondía de igual forma, así también los pokemon de Ash interactuaban animadamente con el resto del equipo, siendo algo curioso puesto que todos ellos o la mayoría eran de un nivel increíble y su tamaño en serio que podía eclipsar a sus colegas humanos pero eso no impidió a Bonnie poder acariciar a Charizard con el mismo afecto que a su Dedeene, tampoco que Clemont fuera cargado por Tyranitar que era muy carismático y que Latias no fuese en busca de Serena y sus caricias como felicitación por la lucha. Esto no sería pasado tampoco para sus propios pokemons, que interactuaban con los del ahora campeón, siendo a cierto punto más pequeños que los de su amigo, la diferencia de tamaño no era importante a la hora de celebrar.

.

.

-Que puedo decir…muchas gracias a todos. Gracias por todo…mis amigos…gracias por todo. –Ash había dejado el abrazo de Goodra para dirigirles estas últimas palabras de aliento o mejor dicho de felicitación tanto a sus pokemons como a sus seguidores y novia. –Ahora…levantemos un gran rugido…demuestren su valía amigos míos. Todos juntos. –Asintiendo todos los pokemons del ahora campeón y posteriormente sumándoseles los de sus amigos, todos ellos entonaron un fuerte rugido. Dando a entender el poderío que había tenido en batalla y curiosamente acorde a la gamma de pokemons que había reunido, grandes titanes de férreo mirar, dragones y saurios que en excepción a unos casos como el de Pidgeoto, Lucario, Infernape y Greninja, el resto de pokemons bajo el mando de Ash eran auténticos lagartos temibles, aunque esto último solo era un título.

Este rugido glorioso…festejado nuevamente los todos los integrantes, incluso Serena y los hermanos, se dieron el lujo de entonar este gruñido a la par de Ash, claro que como dragones o saurios dejaban mucho que desear. Tobías por su parte había ofrecido sus reverencias y retirado a sus pokemons. Quizá era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su derrota, pero había reconocido las habilidades de Ash, puede que por esta ocasión la cuenta estuviese saldada. No queda más que ir a casa.

Ash pudo disfrutar de este júbilo privado mientras los directivos de la liga de Kalos iniciaban los preparativos de premiación y clausura, antes claro…de eso había que asegurar que el estadio no colapsara en el proceso. Sin embargo, fuera de este asunto de la celebración que Ash y compañía brindaban…en uno de los palcos reservados a espectadores especiales o VIPs, una pareja de anónimos particularmente bien vestidos, observaban la que había sido sin dudas una gran batalla.

.

.

-Tal como me dijiste, se ha convertido en todo un profesional. –Dijo el hombre que al parecer era el mayor, debido a que ambos eran enfocados en un ángulo fuera de foco, era difícil precisar sus identidades.

-¿Sabes que me sorprende más? Que te hayas decidido a dejar botado tu trabajo por lo menos un día. Y pensar que fue con tal de unirte conmigo en un evento especial como este. –Dijo la mujer, que por cierto timbre en su voz no podía ser mayor que Serena. –En todo caso me alegra que te hayas tomado tiempo para venir hermano. –Declaro revelando el vínculo de sangre.

-Vamos. No te pongas sentimentalista. Tanto tu como yo sabemos porque eh venido. Me dijiste que Ash había alcanzado el reconocimiento y más que nada, la experiencia necesaria para el rol que por derecho le corresponde. –Cuestiono el hombre trajeado que por cierto menciono al azabache héroe con un reconocimiento tan familiar, que podríamos apostar por algún acercamiento previo.

-Y no tienes idea de los grandes avances que ha dado, en todo este tiempo que tú te encerraste en la zona A. casi 10 años. Yo pude al menos lograr grandes proezas para la compañía y además seguirle la pista a nuestro primo. –Ella dijo mientras revelaba el parentesco que guardaban con el azabache.

-Di lo que quieras…de cualquier forma ahora mismo tanto tu como él tendrán que volver a la isla, para fijar las diligencias necesarias. –El varón volvió a contestar mientras dejaba de observar el evento y se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y retirarse.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? No se supone que íbamos a hablar con Ash. –La joven cuestiono a su hermano.

-No dije que me iba. Solamente iré a tomar unos tragos. –Confeso restando importancia a esto.

-Todavía no es ni la hora de cenar y ya vas a beber. Vaya ejemplo de hermano que eres. –La chica se quejó del vicio de su mayor.

-Oye…sabes que funciono con alcohol en mis venas. Además… ¿Qué caso tiene interceptarlo ahora mismo? De todos modos, estará ocupado todo el día y la noche de hoy. Lo que quiéranos con él…será hasta mañana.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón. –La joven se levantó de su asiento observando más de cerca a través del cristal como el Azabache y su equipo se dirigía ahora a presentarse ante el consejo de liga pokemon. –Nunca entendí el motivo de destrozar un estadio en cada temporada… ¿Esto realmente es redituable? –Se cuestionó a si misma mientras su hermano vestía su gabardina. –Por lo visto no perdió el tiempo solo en pokemons. –Ella exclamo mientras distinguió como Ash tomaba la delantera en su grupo siendo acompañado por Serena.

-De todos modos déjalo disfrutar su triunfo. Como has dicho, trabajo arduamente para obtenerlo. Deja que lo disfrute. Mañana será otro cantar. –Explico sin reparos para luego salir por la puerta.

-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Ash…antes de los pokemons…teníamos los mismos gustos…tanto fue el rencor guardado hacia el tío…como para haber cambiado de sueño? –Ella se lo pregunto, quizá con intención de aclarar sus dudas, sin embargo; no obtendría respuesta quizás…hasta mañana. –De todos modos…felicidades por tu triunfo…primo. –La joven exclamo sintiéndose hasta un punto despechado por las decisiones pasadas de su pariente.

.

.

Para ellos, no quedaba nada más que hacer hasta el día de mañana. Por el lado de Ash; la victoria y el triunfo y gloria consiguientes eran un tesoro que degustaría con toda la calma del mundo, alzaría por fin el trofeo entre sus manos…se deleitaría con un banquete digno de un rey…y esa misma noche…Serena tendría un premio especial aguardando por él. Bien…Ash podía decir que la victoria bien valía la pena… ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

.

.

.

 _Bueno queridos lectores, hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo de este nostálgico fic, puede que en aquel entonces me hubiera gustado publicarlo como fic pero vamos…seamos honestos. En ese entonces, yo ni siquiera sabía que existían los fanfics, mucho menos la existencia de páginas como . Así que…más allá de nostalgia…más bien debería preguntarme; ¿Cómo diablos sobreviví todos esos años…? A veces no vale la pena ponerse a pensar en el pasado._

 _Bien, aquí esta planteada esta premisa, Ash Ketchum ha conseguido finalmente hacerse con la victoria en una liga pokemon, nuevamente reitero; esta versión esta inspirada en un posible desempeño del azabache como competidor en la entonces, conferencia plateada de la liga Jotho, sin embargo que mejor para compensar una copa que en su momento considere de gran importancia que la liga Jotho, pues dicho evento marco un antes y un después en la historia del anime. Y mejor sustituto para representar al máximo rival de ese entonces; Gary Oak que utilizar la treta de Tobías y lo que muchos fans podríamos llamar una autentica venganza por todo lo que sufrimos en Sinnoh._

 _De igual forma observaron a un Ash Ketchum hasta cierto punto muy original, en el sentido de que más allá de ser parecido al Ash Ketchum que vemos en el anime, podría decirse que es una prolongación de mi forma de pensar respecto a la dinámica de atrapar y entrenar pokemons. A pesar de que no conocí los juegos hasta un tiempo, relativamente reciente y de no haber leído ninguno de los mangas, admito que siempre me gustó la idea de poder desarrollar un pokemon hasta su máximo potencial es como en cualquier dinámica adoptada por otros videojuegos, por lo tanto esa actitud de estratega y la mente madura, vendría siendo una representación de mi psique, pues fui forzado a madurar muy rápido._

 _Si se han dado cuenta, casi todos los pokmeons que tuvo Ash en este duelo son por así decirlo pokemons con aspecto de tipo saurio (excepto las claras excepciones) de ahí en fuera los pokemons que conformaron su equipo fueron de tipo dragón principalmente, la razón es que me fascinan los dragones independientemente de que haya dinosaurios en este fic o independientemente de pokemons en general. Además, soy de aquellos que consideran la intromisión de los tipo hada como una autentica tontería en lo que respecta a su habilidad para contrarrestar dragones; nivelar la durabilidad…ha no me digan._

 _Hablando de dragones…seguro notaron la destacable participación de Goodra en esta batalla, sin olvidar que la eh definido como una hembra. Bueno, eso tiene explicación, la verdad es que independientemente de cómo fuese el caso y de que nunca oí o leí una declaración oficial sobre su género decidí tomarme la molestia de definirla como hembra, simplemente me pareció demasiada kawai como para suponer que sea un macho, además claro…de que resulta ciertamente muy…tierna para dejarlo pasar. Y ya dentro de una nota personal; esto hará que algunos se les caiga la mandíbula, pero diré…que siempre eh tolerado la pokefilia, pero por alguna razón que no diré…eh comenzado a sentir atracción por las Goodras regordetas y tiernas… ¿Será porque me gustan las chicas rollizas…y kawais…? Por lo menos no hay tantos rollos legales como con las lolis…se los digo por experiencia XD_

 _Bueno estimados lectores, eso será todo por ahora. Han sobrevivido al tsunami de continuaciones y entregas de fics, todo esto para contrarrestar el tiempo perdido. Ahora finalmente soy un ingeniero titulado. Me resulta una gran felicidad, espero que de aquí en adelante la vida me sepa más dulce…aunque no siempre lo sea. Aun pese a que el futuro promete una vida comprometida al trabajo y estudio, no dejare los fics que ya publique….ninguno. Así me tarde una década en terminarlos, les daré un seguimiento apropiado…quizá…en el futuro, sea necesario trasladar una copia a algún blog privado pero eso será luego. Quien sabe, a lo mejor con los años y si aún sigo en esto…puede que termine pidiendo licencias para sacar un libro. Si es locura, pero…soñar no cuesta nada…y cuando eres profesionista liberal…el mundo está a tu alcance._

 _Eso es todo por ahora queridos lectores…les narro Sato Vampire quien les dice; -Manténganse firmes y luchen._


End file.
